


Intoxicating

by romanticalgirl



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, attempted date rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:57:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 2000</p>
    </blockquote>





	Intoxicating

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 2000

"What do you mean, we're sharing a room?" Buffy's voice echoed through the elevator as Giles handed her a key.  
"We're not sharing a room. I have my own room, as does Oz. You and Willow will be sharing a room. We're all sharing the suite."

Willow, sensing Buffy's embarrassment, stepped closer to Oz, hugging his arm. "This is going to be good, I think. Maybe we'll find out something we don't already know."

"Don't get your hopes up too high, baby."

Giles nodded. "It's not as if we can present Oz as a case study. We're going to have to work under the pretense that lycanthropy is a myth, not a reality."

Willow sagged a little. "I know, I just…hoped."

The elevator reached their floor and the door opened. Taking Willow's hand, Oz squeezed it. "Keep hoping. There's nothing wrong with that."

"That's right." Buffy nodded enthusiastically. "Hope is of the good."

Raising his eyebrows as he slipped the key in the lock, Giles glanced over at his Slayer. "You've really taken up the reins of narrowing a complex subject down to its basest form in Xander's absence, haven't you?"

"Note me not noticing that you're being mean." She stuck her tongue out at him and walked into the suite. Looking around, she smiled in appreciation. "But, since you're picking up the tab here, I'm forgiving you."

Willow followed her inside and nodded. "Wow. I'm forgiving too, and you didn't do anything to me."

"Well, after all, I do live to serve." Giles waited for Oz to enter the room then shut the door behind him. Looking at the program in his hand, he cleared his throat. "Well, we should have time to put our things away before the first of the seminars begins."

"What's this one?" Oz asked.

"The rhetoric of myth and the rotation of the moon."

"And we need to go to this, why?"

"For Oz," Willow reminded Buffy.

"Okay, so Oz and Giles need to go to this and you and I need to go swimming."

"As a Slayer, it's important that you're aware of every aspect of the monsters…er, no offense Oz."

"None taken."

"Monsters and demons you'll be facing."

"And see, I thought that was your job."

"You're going." He stated simply.

"Fine." She grabbed her bags and Willow's hand and pulled her into the bedroom they'd be sharing. Closing the door behind them, she forced Willow to sit on the edge of the bed. "Okay, here's the plan."

"We have a plan?"

"We go. We wait until Giles is Mr. absorbed guy, which should take all of a minute. Then, we sneak out."

"Sneak out? I'm so not good at that. I trip and fall and…and sometimes stumble."

"I'll help you. So we sneak out and go exploring."

"Ex…exploring? Why am I getting less and less reassured?"

"It'll be fun, Will."

"Right. Fun." Willow managed a weak smile as Buffy tossed their bags onto her bed. "I can't wait."

***  
"And so you see, the lycanthropic archetype endeavors to reassess his or her bountiful exploration of the idiosyncratic…"

Buffy turned and looked at Giles, tuning out the speech of the self-professed Doctor at the podium. Her Watcher was taking careful notes, nodding occasionally. Oz was nodding as well, but Buffy was pretty sure it was in an effort to keep himself awake, rather than out of any real interest. At least, she hoped it was.

Squeezing Willow's hand, she tilted her head toward the door. Willow shook her head in response, her eyes wide and nervous. She mouthed the word "no"; hoping that Buffy would relent.

Instead, the Slayer widened her eyes and nodded again. She stood, tugging Willow along with her. The redhead sighed and followed, hoping that someone would stop them as they slipped out of the auditorium.

The doors whispered shut behind them and Buffy smiled. "Free at last."

"Giles is going to be mad."

"Giles is always mad at me, Wills. Surely you've noticed that by now."

"He's never mad at me though."

"Well, you can blame it all on me. Let's go."

"Where?" She asked timidly.

Buffy closed her eyes, spun around and pointed. "There." She opened her eyes and giggled.

Willow followed her finger and shook her head. "Or maybe not?"

"Come on Wills. You only live once." Buffy started off in the direction she'd ended up facing, not looking to see if Willow was behind her.

"We won't be able to get in."

"Wanna bet?" Buffy finally turned around, her grin mischievous. She casually strolled through the open door of the hotel lounge and sat down at the bar.

"I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm the good girl." Willow followed her friend more slowly, slipping into the seat next to her as unobtrusively as she could.

The bartender walked over and stopped in front of them. "Can I help you ladies?"

Willow smiled tremulously, "I'll have a…"

Buffy placed her hand over Willow's mouth. "Two strawberry daiquiris."

"Right. Two virgin strawberry daiquiris."

A deep voice came from the other end of the bar. "That's not what the lady said, Mike."

Buffy glanced at the man who had spoken, smiling her thanks. "That's right. That's not what I said."

"You vouching for these two, Steve?"

"Yeah." He moved a seat closer. "And I'm buying this round for them too."

Another man sat down next to him. "And I'll get the next."

Willow grabbed Buffy's arm and started to tug on it. "Buffy," she hissed. "Does the expression in over our heads mean anything at all to you?"

"It's okay Wills. I can handle alcohol."

"Need I remind you that I'm not a Slayer?"

"It's okay. I'll protect you."

Willow sighed as Buffy turned back to the men. "Why doesn't that make me feel any better?"

***  
Buffy looked up from her drink as a loud slurping sound was followed by Willow's trademark giggle. She leaned over and looked into her friend's empty glass. "Wills, I think you're drunk."

"Not." She shook her head, her shoulder length red tresses flying dangerously around her head. "I'm happy."

"Hey Mike!" The bartender left the space in front of the girls to walk over to their benefactors. He leaned on the bar.

"What?"

"What's up with the blonde? She still seems sober. You watering down your drinks?"

Mike stood tall, his anger at the accusation obvious. "Care to ask that again?"

The other guy shook his head. "Calm down. I think we've got to work together here. It could benefit us all."

Mike looked over at Buffy and Willow, a knowing smile crossing his face. "That it could."

"Slip her a mickey." He glanced over at the Slayer, unaffected by the three drinks she'd finished. "Or two. Or three."

Mike looked at the empty glasses as well. "Three it is."

***  
"I kill vampires, you know." She nodded sagely at the three men. "I'm a Sshlayer."

"Sssssh." Willow shook her head. "Iss a shecret."

"Oh yeah." Buffy held her finger to her lips. "Don't tell nobody." Sliding off her bar stool, Buffy looked around. "I think is time for me to go home."

Willow slipped to the floor and giggled again. "Whoops!"

Buffy leaned forward to help her friend to her feet and ended up lying on the ground next to her. "Double whoops."

"Whoops. Whoops." Willow giggled. "Thas a funny word."

Steve got up from his stool and walked over, followed closely by his friend. "Can we offer you ladies some help?"

Buffy shook her head. "Nope. Tole you. I'm Schlayer."

"Right." He held out his hand to Willow, who took it. He pulled her to her feet then brought her closer to him. "You don't mind the help, do ya?"

Willow tried to free her hand from his grasp and couldn't. Struggling a little, she looked down at Buffy who was making her way to her feet. "Let me go."

Steve laughed and pulled her closer. "You owe me for the drinks, sweetheart."

Suddenly, Buffy was in his face and Willow was behind her. She shoved him away from her, sending him tumbling into his friend and crashing to the floor. "She said no." Turning to Willow, she smiled. "Lesh go."

"Kay."

The two walked out of the bar, leaving the two men unconscious on the floor and a very nervous bartender behind the counter.

***  
"It said ding. Can we make it ding?" Buffy pushed random buttons on the elevator, frowning as no ding came forth. "Damn. No ding."

"Ding. Ding." Willow started walking down the hall, a distinct stagger to her step. "Rhymes with sing. I can sing."

"Cannot. You don't sing good. I sing good. I'm Schlayer."

"Well, I'm a witch. So…so there."

"Willow's a witch and Cordelia's a bitch. Faith is a whore and Wesley's a bore."

Willow, not to be outdone, joined in. "Angel is mopey and Xander is dopey. Oz is silent and Buffy is violent."

"Well…my mom is needy."

"And Giles is tweed-y."

The two collapsed against each other in laughter, barely managing to stay upright. Buffy dug the key out of her pocket and leaned against the wall. "Dru is kooky…"

"I want a cookie!" Willow moved over to the wall as well, waiting for Buffy to unlock the door. "A warm, chocolate chip cookie."

"With milk?"

"Or a strawberry daiquiri." Willow inched along the wall, following Buffy into the suite. "Do you think they deliver?"

Buffy shook her head. "No. I think the delivery boys are still on the floor. I made 'em fall down." She yawned widely. "Which I think I will do."

"Fall down?" Willow asked, stumbling across the room to one of the bedroom doors.

"Or lay down. That sounds shofter."

"Mm. Lay down." Willow agreed. Then, with a sudden burst of energy, she moved to Buffy's side and hugged her. "Sleepy Willow go night-night."

"Sleepy Buffy too. I think." She hugged Willow back and headed off to bed.

***  
"I can't believe that Buffy would deliberately disobey my instructions."

"You can't?" Oz asked.

"Well, I can, but that Willow would willingly go along with it."

"Will's full of surprises."

Giles, still perturbed, refused to answer as he opened the door. "Why don't you check and make sure they've at least made it back in one piece?"

Oz walked over and opened the door to Buffy and Willow's room. Seeing lumps on both beds, he nodded. "All present and accounted for, sir."

Giles rolled his eyes. "Very well. I'll see you in the morning."

"Right. 20th century permutations of the werewolf subculture. Ten sharp. I'm looking forward to it."

"And Oz, do try and stay awake this time?"

"Right. Night."

***  
Shutting his door quietly behind him, Giles tugged at his tie, loosening it from around his neck. "Lecture at 10. Horsewhip Slayer at 11. Reprimand witch at 12. Followed by lunch." Leaving the lights off, he tossed his tie onto the dresser. Unbuttoning his shirt, he pulled it off as well.

"How difficult is it to sit still and listen? Of course, I'm talking about Buffy." Checking the thermostat in the dim light, he removed his undershirt. "And now she's got Willow mixed up in whatever trouble she managed to find." He muttered unintelligibly as he unbuckled his belt.

Sitting down in the chair across from the bed, he removed his shoes and socks then leaned back, stretching his tight muscles. Moaning softly, he stood and slipped out of his slacks, draping them over the back of the chair.

Sliding between the cool sheets, he set his glasses on the nightstand then settled back and closed his eyes. Trying to relax, he forced the thoughts of Buffy and Willow's disappearing act out of his mind. He was about to drift off to sleep when a soft sigh, accompanied by the awareness of a presence next to him, brought him fully awake.

"What the…" He moved quickly, reaching for the stake he'd placed on the nightstand. Pulling the covers back off the body next to him, he didn't even notice the wood falling to the ground as he took in the sight of Willow's naked body.

Blinking rapidly, Willow rolled over to face Giles. "Oh hi."

"Uh…uh…uh…"

"You schleepy too?"

"Uuuh…Willow?"

"Lesh schleep together?"

"I don't know if that would be the best idea." He started to pull away, stopped by her hand as it grabbed the leg of his boxers uncomfortably close to his growing erection. "Uh…W…Willow?"

She moved over, resting her head in his lap. "You make a nice pillow. Lumpy but nice."

Giles held out his hands, caught between shock and temptation as she rolled onto her back, allowing him an uninterrupted view. "Oh my. I really, really think that this is bordering on a very bad idea."

"Wanna be bad?" She snuggled against him. "Wif Willow. We could be bad togever."

"No. No." He shook his head, fighting a war between his conscience and his libido. "Uh…no."

Sitting up, Willow pressed herself against him, climbing into his lap. "Please? Purty please? Willow wants to play."

Giles looked down at her trusting face, lust burning in her sleepy gaze. His conscience lost.

***  
Buffy sat up, sure that she'd heard a noise, even in her drunken state. Looking around with bleary eyes, she noticed Willow sleeping comfortably in her bed. Getting up as quietly as she could, she made her way out to the small kitchen area and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator.

Drinking half of it, she set the rest on the counter and carefully made her way back to the room. Closing the door behind her, she stumbled over to the bed and collapsed on top of it.

"Oof."

She tilted her head and crawled along the body she was on top of until she was looking down into Oz's eyes. "Hi."

"This is the best dream ever."

"Am I dreaming?"

"This has to be a dream."

"Want me to pinch ya?"

Oz smiled. "Not part of the dream."

"Whas in the dream?"

His hand reached up to push her hair back out of her eyes. "I could show you."

"Like show and tell?"

Shaking his head, he moved his hand to the back of her neck and pulled her down until her lips were inches from his. "No telling."

"Is a schecret? Like bein' a Schlayer?"

"In my dreams, you're never drunk."

"What am I?"

"Usually naked."

She sat up proudly. "I's can do that!" She grabbed the hem of her nightshirt and tugged it over her head. Oz swallowed hard as her naked body shone in the moonlight.

"That you can."

"Now wills you show me?"

Managing a nod, Oz smiled. "On with the show."

***  
Willow pushed Giles back down on the bed, moving so that she was straddling him. "Do you have any toys I can play with?"

Giles laughed nervously. "Uh…uh…perhaps…" he cleared his throat. "One?"

"Oh. Do I have to hunt for it?" She walked her fingers down his chest, moving backwards on his legs as she did so. "It's like a treasure hunt." Reaching the waistband of his boxers, she lifted them then peeked inside. "Oh…it's a big treasure."

She sat up quickly, her eyes meeting his. "Wanna play with my treasure chest?"

***  
"Sho," Buffy moved off of Oz and snuggled beside him. "Whas next in this dream?"

"Well, there should be fewer clothes." He pushed the blankets off of his body. "And fewer obstacles."

"Hmmm. I don't have much more to take off." She grabbed her panties and shoved them down to her ankles before kicking them off. "I win."

"No, I think I do." Oz sat up and pulled off his T-shirt then eased out of his boxers. Turning back to her, he touched the soft curve of her lip. "Or we both do, if we're lucky."

"I wanna get lucky." Buffy stated, her tongue flicking out to touch his finger. "How do I get lucky?"

He moved forward, brushing his lips against hers. "Very much like this."

Buffy kissed him back, opening her mouth to his as he applied more pressure, slipping his tongue through her parted lips.

"I like this dream. Have to have it more often now." Moving her hand to his shoulder she trailed her fingers down the length of his spine, pulling him closer to her.

Inhaling sharply, Oz closed his eyes and summoned up all his will power to restrain his impulse to thrust forward.

Buffy, feeling the hard length of him pressed against her, smiled lustily. Sliding her hand from his hip, she grasped his cock firmly. "I thought you'd be fuzzier."

"Wrong time of the month." He growled as he nuzzled the soft skin of her neck. Kissing his way up to her earlobe, he whispered "I didn't think you'd be this soft."

Releasing him, Buffy reached out for his hand and guided it to her breast. "Certain parts are softer than others."

Massaging the tender flesh, Oz moved his lips to hers briefly before trailing his tongue along her collarbone.

The trail of fire that followed his kisses forced a moan from Buffy. She wrapped her arms around him, entangling her fingers in his hair. Using a small portion of her strength, she maneuvered his head down to her breast, arching forward, begging him to taste her.

Happy to comply, Oz enveloped the hard nipple in the warm cavern of his mouth. Buffy cried out then bit her lower lip, reducing her cries to quiet whimpers of pleasure.

Oz couldn't help but grin as she writhed against him. Switching his attention to the other rosy tip, he caressed it with his tongue, before gently nipping the hardened flesh.

Tugging at the hair she held in her fists, Buffy pulled his head back. "Nuh-uh. Nobody bites the Schlayer." Releasing his hair, she pushed him onto his back and straddled him. Holding his hands down against the mattress, she carefully guided her body until the tip of his cock rested against her wet opening. "Promise to be good?"

Oz nodded. "Promise."

Easing herself down the length of him, Buffy closed her eyes. "Oh Oz," she whispered. "You feel as good as I thought you would."

"You feel better." He spread his arms, bringing her down to him as he thrust into her. "Do you want to know how my dream always ends?"

She nodded, her lips meeting his as his hand slipped between them. She gasped into his mouth as he found the hard button of her clitoris and began rubbing it with small, circular motions.

Breaking away from the kiss, Oz inhaled deeply as her whole body seemed to tighten around him, her excitement building. "It ends very much like this," he stated, grabbing her hips as he thrust up hard, his climax sending shudders through his body.

Buffy lost control as the warmth of his orgasm brought her to the edge, then propelled her forward into the waiting abyss. She collapsed on top of him, her body trembling in his embrace. "I think I like our dream."

"I don't think I want to wake up." He wrapped his arms more tightly around her, cradling her as she drifted off to sleep.

***  
"I don't think I should."

Willow pouted. "Why not? I want you to."

"There's the matter of Oz."

"Who's Oz?" She shook her head. "Nope. Don't care." She grabbed his hands from where they were gripping the sheets tightly. Taking a deep breath, she moved them to her breasts and held them there. "Now play."

Giles whimpered. "Willow…"

"Captain Willow."

"C…Captain Willow…"

"Pirate captain Willow." She nodded. "Argh."

"Willow, I really…"

"You're no fun." She released his hands, letting them fall back to the bed. "You don't want to play." She let her head fall forward, but not before he could see her pout.

"It's not that I don't want to…"

"Oh good." She wriggled forward until she was straddling his waist again, the damp excitement between her legs resting directly above his erection. Leaning forward, she brushed her lips across his chest, flicking his nipple with her tongue.

Giles closed his eyes and offered up a silent prayer. Perhaps if he just lay still she would get tired and fall back to sleep and he could get himself the hell out of this situation.

"Giles?"

"Yes, Willow?"

"You're not playing with me."

He opened his eyes only to find her lying on his chest, her green eyes looking directly into his. He grasped the sheets tighter to keep himself from reaching up to touch her. "I can't."

Her eyes narrowed. "Fine. I'll just go play with myself."

That picture in his head, Giles felt his body respond yet again. Feeling it as well, Willow slid off of him until her impish smile was just above his waist.

"It looks like parts of you are willing to play." She hooked her fingers under the elastic band and pulled his boxers down. Taking a firm hold on his cock, she licked her lips and guided it to her mouth.

His hands released the sheets and moved to the sides of her head, pulling her away from him. "Willow, you mustn't."

"No Giles. I must." She shook herself free of his hands and took him back between her lips. Closing her eyes, she ran her tongue along the length of him before sucking lightly at the engorged tip.

His hands found her shoulders and he eased her away from his body yet again. Pushing her down onto the bed, he moved over her. "Well, if you must, I suggest we do it properly."

"I knew you'd play."

"Indeed." He stroked her cheek lightly, rubbing his thumb along her lower lip. "What shall we play?"

She lifted her head to kiss him, her lips meeting his for a long moment. Pulling back, breathlessly, she smiled. "Hide and seek?"

He shook his head, moving his hand to spread her legs so that he could slip easily between them. "Suppose we work on the hiding bit first?"

She ran her hands across his chest, tickling her palms with the coarse hair. She nodded, her voice lost as she felt the tip of his cock start to penetrate her.

His eyes were filled with concern as he looked down at her. "All right, love?"

"Fine." She whispered, arching toward him as he eased into her. "More than, actually."

Her body clenched around him, causing him to thrust forward, filling her fully. Willow sank her teeth into his shoulder, burying her cries in his flesh.

Shuddering with need, Giles moved his hips in a slow, measured rhythm quickly gaining momentum as Willow's body opened up to him.

She traced the mark where she had bitten him as she met him, thrust for thrust. "X marks the spot. Do you think it leads to any buried treasure?" Her eyelids fluttered as she felt the first wave of bliss sweep through her.

Giles' body tensed as he forced himself as deep as he could, feeling the warm rush of her explosion buffet him. With a soft groan, he ground himself against her until her breath came in short gasps.

Managing to whisper his name, Willow braced her feet against the bed, pressing herself to him as she weathered the storm of sensation coursing through her body.

Wrapping an arm underneath her, he pulled her to him as tremors wracked his frame. They fell back to the bed; their bodies still intertwined.

"Are you all right?" He asked softly, his lips brushing her ear.

"Sleepy," she admitted, her eyes closing. "And very satisfied."

He moved away from her, pulling the blanket up to cover them both. Waiting until he had settled back against his pillows, Willow moved into his arms, falling fast asleep.

Giles stroked her hair back from her face, staring down at her. "Aye, aye captain."

***  
Oz woke to the morning sun filtering through his window. Stretching lazily, he smiled, remembering his dream.

"Almost too good to be true," he muttered, turning over onto his side. His heart stopped at the sight of a naked back and blonde hair scattered across his pillow. "Or too good to be a dream."

Scrambling from the bed, taking great care not to wake Buffy, Oz rushed to the door to see if anyone else was awake in the suite. Not hearing any sound, he closed the door again and walked nervously back to the bed.

"Shit."

Scooping up Buffy's discarded clothing; he gathered her in his arms and lifted her off the bed. She moaned softly, calling out his name. A rush of desire went through him and he almost lay her back down.

Only the thought of his girlfriend, sleeping soundly in the other room, set him walking for the bedroom door.

***  
Giles opened his eyes, glancing quickly at the clock. Looking over at the other side of the bed, he smiled a bit sadly at Willow's sleeping form.

"Playtime's over," he whispered softly, climbing out from under the covers.

He slipped on his boxers and a robe before going around to where Willow's things were scattered across the floor next to the bed. Gathering the pile, he folded them neatly.

Untangling the covers from around her, he lifted her tenderly, cradling her against his shoulder.

Walking to the door, he stopped for a moment and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before turning the knob and stepping out into the main room.

Oz froze as Giles stepped out of his bedroom. Shifting Buffy's weight nervously, he looked over at the Watcher. "Hey."

Giles nodded, pretending for all he was worth that he wasn't holding Oz's very naked girlfriend in his arms. "Morning."

Without another word the two of them walked toward the girl's bedroom and very carefully set them on their own beds. Giles silently moved the duffel bags from Willow's so that she had room. They left the room just as quietly, walking backwards until the door was shut behind them.

Giles cleared his throat. "Breakfast?"

Oz glanced down at his own nakedness. "Let me get dressed?"

"Of course." Giles nodded. "Ten minutes?"

"Make it twenty."


End file.
